The New Girl
by WTC
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts at the beginning of Ron's sixth year. No one has seen her before and no one knows anything about her, not even if she's entirely human. What Ron doesn't know is how easily she can change his world. NEEDING REVIEWS!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Aster Leatherleaf, and Ron's feelings for her. J.K Rowling owns everything else.

I tried my best to write with proper spelling and grammar. I know how annoying it can be when a good idea is poorly written....

Enjoy! I'll try to get the second chapter done ASAP.

(If you notice any big spelling errors let me know and I'll fix them.)

------------------------

The Great Hall erupted with applause as the sorting hat rang out the last placement for the last first year student. Hermione and Harry looked at each other knowingly as Ron began to gripe about how hungry he was, and how he hoped Dumbledore's speech wouldn't delay the feast as long as it usually did. Ron, however, read the exchange as something else and looked at them with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Could you two stop making eyes at each other for five minutes! It's sickening!" He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. Over the summer, after their last encounter with Voldemort, a lot of feelings had been sorted out. It just made sense to do so since upcoming events could possibly leave them all dead. Voldemort was still alive, and he was quite possibly at his angriest and most desperate. This meant they were all at risk and none of them want to die before certain issues were lay to rest. Ergo, Harry and Hermione had become an item.

"Ron!" Hermione began, "we were hardly making eyes. We were merely noticing your whining, and your constant need to eat. It's unnatural really."

"Not it's not!" Ron blurted as a flush started to creep up from under the collar of his robe. "I eat when I'm hungry, and there's nothing unnatural about-" He cut his words off in mid-sentence when he noticed that the Great Hall had gone silent and people were starting to gaze over in his direction. Dumbledore had stood and started clearing his throat, ready to begin his yearly speech of welcome and warning. Ron reddened deeper and sunk into his seat as the headmaster's graveling voice rang throughout the hall.

"Firstly," Dumbledore smiled, "I would like to bid welcome to all of our first year students. Secondly, I would like to welcome back all of our older, and hopefully wiser, students." He waved his arms through the air in salutation, making his purple, star-covered robes swish grandly around him. "Thirdly, I would like to address the issue that is," he paused to look at them gravely, "Lord Voldemort."

Most of those occupying the Great Hall gasped at the mention of this name, the loudest of the noises coming from the first years. Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other wearily before returning their attention back to their headmaster.

"As we all now know and believe, Lord Voldemort has returned. Therefore, no one anywhere is completely safe at any time, and there is always the minute chance that something dangerous may occur even here, at Hogwarts." The Great Hall remained silent as Dumbledore paused to look over the sea of students. "However, I want to instill in all of you a small sense of security by saying that Hogwarts is one of the safest place to be at such a time of turmoil, and that after a quick discussion with the rest of the staff, we have decided to double all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the remainder of the year."

This sent the first round of discussion throughout the room. Most students were pleased with this development, excluding the first years didn't seem sure what to make of anything Dumbledore had told them.

"Now lastly," Dumbledore smiled again, the twinkle in his eyes restored, "I have an introduction to make." More whispers spread through the hall. The chair that usually seated the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher remained empty. "We have a new sixth year student. She has moved here from Canada, and this is her first time attending any school of Witchcraft or Wizardry. Please welcome Miss Aster Leatherleaf."

Ron started to snicker. "Leatherleaf? Aster Leatherleaf? What kind of name is As-" Once again he stopped himself short of finishing his sentence, for a graceful girl with snowy skin and long, black, curly hair sauntered up to the head table where Professor McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat. Hagrid ambled over and placed the stool in its usual place, and Aster slid onto it looking slightly apprehensive as the sorting hat was placed gingerly on her head.

Her sorting took unusually long as the hat muttered to itself about Aster's many qualities. But Ron heard nothing of it's musings as he examined the girl perched beneath it. Her eyes were green, but he'd never seen a shade of the color so light in someone's eyes before. They were like two porcelain marbles with small spots glazed emerald, not really dark enough to cover the white underneath. Both pools were ringed with a green so dark it looked almost black, as if her eyes were gated to keep the lighter color from spilling out onto the white. Those eyes were hypnotizing. At least they were until you saw her lips. Full and a 'freshly kissed' pink, they were lips that caused Ron to dart the tip of his tongue over his own. Someone snickering pulled him out of his dazed inspection.

"Who's making eyes now?" Harry teased whole-heartedly.

"I'm not making eyes!" Ron protested feebly, as his ears burned crimson. He shook his head, "she must be part Veela."

"I doubt it," Hermione voiced with her usual confidence, "anyone part Veela would obviously not be of that coloring. Remember Fleur? She was blonde, a natural Veela trait. That girl obviously has black hair. Well, mostly black anyway," she added, referring to the single purple curl of hair hanging from the new girl's head.

"Do you think it's natural?" Ron questioned, his eyes remaining pinned to Aster who was still underneath the ratty sorting hat.

Hermione shrugged, unconcerned. "Who knows? It is possible, but there are a few ways for a person to color his or her hair, magical or muggle."

All three turned their attention back to the sorting, Ron remaining a little dazed. It still seemed to take a couple minutes for the murmuring sorting hat to make up its mind before bellowing, "Gryffindor!"


	2. Building A Mystery

Disclaimer: I own only Aster Leatherleaf, yadda, yadda.... Is this really needed for every chapter?

* * *

"Wha-uh, um. What-t did you, um." Ron gulped and fought the urge to smack himself in the head. He felt like his tongue was lined with sandpaper and weighed about twenty pounds. "What was it y-you wanted to kn-know?" He could hear Hermione choking as she suppressed a giggle from somewhere behind him. His face began to feel hot, and he knew he was turning more red with every stammer.

"Professor McGonagall told me that one of you could give me a quick tour around the grounds. And I was wondering, if you weren't busy that is..." Aster's began to blush as well. Ron could see pink slowly creeping into her pale face as she glanced at her feet. The beginning of year feast was just over, and everyone was heading back to the dormitories with full stomachs to discuss their summers before retiring to bed. Aster had stopped them in a quiet way, as the group were ascending the stairs.

"That w-wouldn't, um. Wouldn't be ah-ah..." Ron croaked, as he struggled to get the words past his lips, which were being most uncooperative.

"He'd love to!" Hermione cut in, giving Ron a look that reflected a mixture of sympathy and annoyance. "Right, Ron?" Ron nodded in agreement, his eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. He didn't dare try to vocalize his acceptance of the arrangement.

"Good," Aster said breathily, the pink in her cheeks deepening. "How about tomorrow after potions?" Ron nodded again, and Aster smiled. "So," she turned to Hermione, "they told me I'd be staying in a room with you. How exactly do we get there?" Her voice trailed off as she and Hermione started up over the stairs once more, leaving Harry and Ron trailing behind.

"Well, that was smooth, you player, you!" Harry grinned.

"It's her accent," Ron muttered, looking down at his feet as he reached the top of the steps and started down the hall toward the picture of the Fat Lady. "She's got a funny accent, and it threw me off."

Harry just laughed and shook his head before reciting the Gryffindor password that Ginny, one of the new prefects, had told them downstairs. "Spattergroit," Harry told the Fat Lady, who smiled, nodded, and moved aside to let them pass. The common room was still full of students, some discussing issues in a greatly animated fashion, while others were dozing in chairs scattered throughout the room. Hermione and Aster were talking openly in the corner, and by the way Hermione's eyes lit up during the conversation Ron concluded that the topic was probably school-related. When Aster left and walked toward the girl's dormitory, Hermione strolled over to them grinning delightedly.

"What's made you so giddy?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well," Hermione began, "Dumbledore said something that didn't make any sense to me down in the Great Hall, and now I know what he meant."

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." Obvious sarcasm came out with Ron's words. "I'd hate to have you explain, only to still have no idea what you're grinning about."

"She was home schooled!" Hermione said with exasperation, as if the answer should be obvious. "Dumbledore said she'd never attended a school for witches or wizards before, and it was because she was home schooled."

"Can you do that? Be home schooled in magic?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, apparently. She was, wasn't she?" And with that she took Harry by the hand and hauled him over to sit closer to the fireplace.

Ron was getting used to them and their private discussions, and he smiled faintly as he watched them laughing and snuggling together. But he couldn't help but feel that things had changed dramatically from the way they used to be. They used to be a trio, the three of them doing what they could to get into trouble and fight the bad guys. However, it was no longer Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was Harry and Hermione, and Ron. Nothing was in the same order anymore. Harry had become a lot quieter, and he and Hermione were always sharing personal smiles and glances. Ron couldn't help but feel left out as he silently climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and prepared to bed-down for the night.

---

His palms were sweaty, and not because it was an unusually hot day for September. He was waiting for this new girl so he could show her around the grounds, which meant he was nervous. How could he not be? She was beautiful, and she'd spoken to him. He never thought a girl that pretty would ever speak to him; plain, old Ronald Weasley. He just wished he'd been able to say something back.

He paced around near the entrance to the Great Hall, thinking of places to show her and things to say. He knew he'd have to take her to see Hagrid, and down to the lake to see if they could catch a glimpse of the giant squid. But other than that he wasn't sure what to do. Hogwarts wasn't really a place you could give someone a tour of. There were sections of the school that changed daily, and by the end of all her classes she'd probably have most of the stationary parts it figured out.

He stopped and took a deep breath. I'll just walk around with her for a while and point out random places, he thought. But the little control he could muster melted away when he saw her approaching. She stood tall and dignified as she walked, but there was a mild look of uncertainty on her elegant face. The expression caused a small wrinkle between her dark eyebrows, and a slight pout of her lips. It highlighted her facial features just enough to make Ron's knees quiver, which he tried to hide as the swishing of her robes drew nearer. He couldn't understand how a girl who he'd barely vocalized a word to could make him feel so ill and nervous.

"Hello," she breathed as she stopped next to him. Her scent blew toward him on the small air currents she'd created while walking. The mixture of something citrus and something spicy sent a wave of heat through his chest, and he missed most of her next sentence. "...not used to this whole school thing," she finished, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah," he said clearing his throat, which suddenly felt very dry, "Hermione told me you were, um, home schooled?" She looked slightly relieved that he spoke to her, and he felt his ears heat up when she smiled.

Nodding, she said, "I grew up in being home schooled in magic, while still attending muggle school. My," she paused, "parents... thought it was important that we were able to blend and mix in with everyone, muggle, magic, or... otherwise." She hung her head gently as if she were ashamed of something, and Ron fought back the urge to touch her hair. The curls bounced ever-so-slightly whenever she moved, and the color was such a deep black that the light flowing in through the windows made every strand shine blue. His hand began to twitch, and he saw that she noticed he was staring at her.

Pull yourself together, Weasley, he scolded himself. "Well, we should get started, it's getting close to dinner," he muttered as he lead her to the entrance, down the stairs and outside. "There are a couple things I want to show you."

The fresh air that hit him in the face was refreshing. It was fantastic how much the cool breeze calmed his jittering nerves, and it seemed to have the same effect on Aster who stopped at the bottom of the steps to take a deep breath.

"This is nice," she sighed, "after being stuck in a dungeon for so long." Smiling, she skipped along next to him as he turned in the direction of the lake. "Care of Magical Creatures is outside isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's tomorrow with Hagrid," Ron smiled, feeling a little more at ease. "I'll take you to meet him after I show you the lake."

"I could have looked around on my own easily enough," she said with forced casuality. "But, Minerva and most of the staff know my family, so she's looking out for me of course. She wants to make sure I fit in." The last few words were said rather bitterly, making Ron curious. He didn't say anything, all the same, for fear it would come out horribly wrong. She seemed to see the confusion on his face, for she quickly said, "is this the famous Hogwarts lake?"

Ron nodded. "If we wait here for a while we might see the squid moving around." He flushed at the thought of staying around by the lake with her, but gathered up his courage and lead her to sit under the tree that he, Harry, and Hermione usually frequented. They sat there quietly for a few moments, staring at the water in silence.

Ron leaned over slightly, and turned to ask Aster a random question in an attempt to break the stretching quiet. He then assumed she was trying to do the same thing after his head smacked painfully into hers. Lights flashed before his eyes, and he saw Aster laying on the ground, shaking. It took him a moment to realize she was laughing. He grinned, stumbled to his feet, and helped her to her own. They were both up and still giggling when he realized that he was holding onto her hand. He let go quickly and grasped his head, hoping she didn't notice anything odd in the movement.

"You've got a nasty lump there," she said through melodic laughter as she point at his head.

"Well so do you!" He declared, pointing back at her. Forgetting some of his awkward nervousness, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of Hagrid's hut. "Never mind the squid," he said, "I want you to meet Hagrid before dinner and we're running out of time."

There was smoke billowing out of the chimney as they approached. Hagrid was outside, petting down a large hippogriff, when he spotted them coming. "I was wonderin' when one o' yeh'd be down here!" He grinned happily. "Where's the other two?"

"They're..." Ron started, but he stopped short when he fully realized what Hagrid was doing. "Hagrid! Is that...?"

"Why, yes it is! I got Beaky back when all o' the mess with tha' ol' fart, Cornelius Fudge, was sorted out." Hagrid's grin extended as he patted Buckbeak affectionately. When he finally observed that Ron wasn't alone, he jumped slightly with surprise. "Oy! An' you must be the new one, are yeh? Aster, isn' it?" She nodded. "Righ'! Aster, this is Buckbeak, he's a-"

"A hippogriff," Aster finished breathlessly, staring at Buckbeak in total awe. "I've never seen one up close before," she whispered before taking a step closer to the animal.

"Hold on now," Hagrid said quickly "Yeh have ter be careful approachin' a hippogriff. Yeh can' just walk up to 'im. Yeh have ter-"

But Aster had already walked into Buckbeak's view and curtsied. And surely enough, the hippogriff elegantly returned her manners and allowed her to touch his smooth feathers. She was introducing herself and starting up a conversation with him when Hagrid turned to Ron.

"Well, I guess tha' one can take care o' herself then," he chuckled. "Wha' are you two doin' out an' about anyway?"

"Uh, well, Professor McGonagall wanted her to have a tour of the grounds, and she asked me, and I said yes. So- so, here we are." Ron felt his face turn red again, and silently cursed at himself.

"Ah, I got yeh," Hagrid winked. "She is a perdy one yeh know, Ron. Gots guts too, I say, walkin' up ter a hippogriff like tha'. Migh' wanna hang on ter her!" He just laughed as Ron's flush deepened. "I'm only teasin' yeh, lad!" He turned to address them both. "Come in fer a cuppa before dinner, then?"

"Sure," Aster smiled, as the three turned to enter Hagrid's home.

It was as 'Hagrid' as usual inside. The fire was lit, and there was a big plate of brick-sized fudge pieces laying on the table. A makeshift nest in the corner held a young animal of some sort, sleeping. Ron wasn't sure what it was, but by the size of it's claws, he didn't want to know and he hoped it would never be a subject of one of Hagrid's lessons.

"Yer know, Aster, I knew yer parents long ago," Hagrid announced as he busied himself with the kettle and mugs. Aster smiled politely, but Ron saw her face stiffen. "Well, most o' ter staff knows 'em o' course. They were big news when 'you-know-who' was 'round the firs' time. I reckon tha' lot'll wan' ter be involved now too, with 'you-know-who' back again."

"That's why I'm here," Aster said in a strained voice, the smile on her face getting just a little tighter. Ron was becoming more and more curious about the girl sitting in front of him. Why was she suddenly at Hogwarts? What did her parents have to do with Voldemort? He shuddered at the thought.

Hagrid rattled on as he prepared the tea, "well, whatever's goin' on, I s'pose some good's comin' out o' it. I mean, it's bin a long time since they let one o' yer kind go ter school."

With that, Aster's expression went slack. Whatever color had been in her ivory face before, drained rapidly. The effect of Hagrid's words became so obvious, he stopped in mid-pour. "Oh, I reckon I shouldn' o' said tha'," was all he could utter before Aster turned and high-tailed it through the door.

Ron muttered, "see you again soon, Hagrid," before chasing after her. He called out to her as he dashed across the grounds, but she ignored him. She ran swiftly, so by the time he could reach out and grab onto her, his chest was heaving and his sides were stitched. They were almost up the steps and to the entrance before he could get her to stop.

"Why- what," he panted, "what was Hagrid talking about?" He held onto her arm with one hand, and the other rested on his knee while he looked up at the scared expression on her face. "Whatever it is, it's okay," he assured her, straitening a little. "I do have weird friends, you know. Whatever your secret is, it can't be that bad."

She smiled a sad little smile that tugged at his heart. "Maybe later, Ron, when I know you better." She patted the hand that held her arm, and he let go. Nodding with understanding and still tingling from her touch, he followed her through the door and into the Great Hall. Dinner was about to start when they found Hermione and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked with his brow furrowed, looking back and forth between the two of them, examining their bruised foreheads and flushed faces.

Ron glanced over at Aster, who was starting up and animated conversation with Hermione. "Nothing, really," he shrugged. "We just bumped heads, that's all."

* * *

I promise, you WILL get some material worth rating R eventually.   
  
Bear with me on "Hagrid" and his speech, it's VERY hard to do, it drove my spell checker CRAZY. And this is my first fanfic EVER.

Don't freak out about Aster's "importance" with Voldemort yet, Harry will always be more important. Just be patient and see.   
  
You will see more of Harry and Hermione in the next chapter, but this fic is about Ron so you won't see a whole lot of them.  
  
Thanks for any reviewing, past and future. :)


	3. A Move Interrupted

Disclaimer: Use your imagination, the batteries are low in mine. :P

* * *

Weeks had past uneventfully. Hogwarts had adopted an air of wariness, but it was business as usual on this beautiful Thursday morning. There had been little activity that could be linked to Lord Voldemort, and what unfortunate events that had occurred were found to be the work of mislead pranksters taking their unrest out on unsuspecting muggles. Things were actually becoming boring compared to the usual level of activity that the students had become accustomed to. But that suited Ron just fine. It meant more time that no one he loved had been putting their lives on the line, and more time for him to get to know Aster Leatherleaf.

He loved having her around. It was the best thing that could have happened to him that year. Not only was she a distraction from the danger constantly looming over their heads. And, not only was he getting more and more smitten with her. She had become very good friends with Hermione, and they were constantly running off together to chat about girly things. This meant that Harry was free more often, and Ron was getting to spend extra time with his best friend. It seemed to suit Harry well too, as they began to have their usually numerous conversations about Quidditch and girls. They were teenage boys again.

And watching Aster made Ron realize just how much of a teenage boy he was. He felt himself grow hot whenever he watched her moving in her fluid way. Not 'hot' like it had been with the other girls either; Fleur and, at one time, Hermione. It was different with Aster. It wasn't just curiosity and hormones. With her, his knees weakened, his palms sweat, and it felt like someone was sitting on his chest. The weirdest part was, no matter how horrible it would sound when he described it, he loved the way she made him feel.

Time had been a friend in this case. Because, with time he found it easier to talk to her and laugh with her. His blushing lessened as much as it ever would, and he started to feel comfortable with her. This, however, didn't hide the fact that he liked her. That he'd stare at her while she was reading or drawing, or that he'd constantly talk about her when she wasn't around. Except during one unfortunate incident where he'd been talking to Harry about her in the library, only to find her and Hermione listening on the other side if the book shelf he'd been standing. Ron praised Harry's quick mind and smooth talking that day.

No, Aster was special. Special and mysterious. He thought about her secret all the time, and absolutely died to tell Harry about it. But, he respected her privacy, and waited for the time when she'd tell him herself. He knew that if Harry and Hermione found out it would be another quest to solve a puzzle, and he didn't want to do that this time. He just played Hagrid's words over and over in his head, "_I mean, it's bin a long time since they let one o' yer kind go ter school." _Her kind? So, was she not human? Part of some weird group, or cult? Did the ministry have something against Canadians?

"Ron... Ron? Are you in there, Ron?" A loud voice was speaking slowly into his ear, and someone was knocking on his head. It was Harry.

"What? What were you saying?" Ron tried to say his words nonchalantly, gazing up at the blue sky hanging above the Great Hall.

"You should take her to Hogsmead this weekend." Harry responded airily, slumping casually in his chair.

"That's not what you said!" Ron flushed, more with the thought of asking her than with the anger he forced into his voice.

"Well, you wouldn't know would you? You weren't listening," Harry said matter-of-factly, with a smug smile on his face.

Ron scowled. "You're sounding more and more like Mione every day, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled, but there was pain in his eyes. "She's amazing."

"Then what are you looking so bloody sad for?" Ron chided, but he knew the source of that pain, as Harry had told him before. He felt it too.

"There's a war on the way, Ron," Harry's voice cracked. He sounded much older, and much more tired, than the boy sitting in front of Ron at the moment. "A lot of people will die in that war. I can't help but think, if I'm not signing her death certificate right now by being with her." He paused, his face somber. "This is just the calm before the storm, and we all know it."

"Yeah, we do. But you know, if you hadn't of fessed up to Hermione about your feelings, she would have killed you before Vol-Voldemort got his hands anywhere near you." Ron glanced across the table to catch Harry's reaction.

Harry smiled grimly and picked up his fork. "Yeah, that much is true."

Both of them remained silent for a moment, poking at their food. Then there was a sudden rush of cheery female voices heading in their direction. Ron glanced up to see both Hermione and Aster smiling and prancing toward them. The sudden sight of Aster nearly made him choke on his toast.

"Why do you guys look so serious? You'd think you'd gloat seeing as you made it to breakfast before us for a change." Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a loving kiss on the cheek. Then plopped down in the chair next to him, taking a couple slices of toast for herself.

"Wonder you made it here at all with all that primping you two have been doing lately," Ron retorted. Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Well, we want to look ravishing for our men now, don't we Hermione?" Aster grinned and sat down in the seat next to Ron, stealing one of his hash browns. _Our men? Did she say OUR men?_ Ron gulped and looked at his plate.

"Of course!" Hermione fluttered her eyelashes and tossed her wild hair, which was looking a little less wild as it grew longer. Both Ron and Harry gaped at her like she had a flubberworm sticking out of her nose.

Her face clouded over rather quickly, making her look awfully dark and scary in Ron's opinion. "Fine," she shrieked, "I won't bother! Forget looking either bit presentable and pretty, I'll be nothing but a brain for the rest of my life. Is that better for you, Harry? Being in love with a fat, ugly brain!" With that she stormed of, tears springing out of her eyes, glaring at those who dared to turn and ogle.

Ron gazed after her, shocked. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looked at Aster and asked, "should I go?"

She nodded. "This is something that's been really bothering her, Harry." With that Harry was gone, dashing through the Great Hall to catch Hermione before class. Ron stared after him, shaking his head with a bemused look on his face.

Aster was looking at him with a curious expression. "What?" She blushed and shook her head, brushing back her hair. He saw the single purple curl and thought it'd be safe to ask about it now. "Where'd you get a color like that?" He nodded toward the strands tucked behind her ear.

"Oh!" She laughed, "it runs in my father's side of the family. Every now and then someone's born with purple hair. My little brother's whole head was lilac when he was born. It gave the doctor quite a fright, seeing as he was a muggle."

"Is it still that way? Your bother's head, I mean."

"Oh, no. It darkened as he got older. It was brown within a couple months. Me, I was born with a little purple tuft near my forehead, and it's been that color ever since." She fingered the violet strands as she spoke. "My grandmother's whole head was this color."

"That's weird," Ron said bluntly before he realized what was coming out of his mouth. Blushing he added, "no offense. It's just I've never heard of anything like it before."

Aster shrugged and smiled. "It is weird. Not many people have purple hair running it their family. Or green, or pink, or blue for that matter. My mother had to cover mine up when I was little, so people wouldn't ask questions."

"I think it's nice," he sputtered, amazing himself with his confidence and stifling a gasp when one of her hands slid onto his arm. She turned a little pink when he looked at her, with his eyes slightly wider than usual, but she kept her gentle fingers where they were.

"Ron, I heard that there was a trip to somewhere called Hogsmead this weekend," she began, "and I was wondering- I mean, Hermione thought I should ask-"

"Come on you two!" The sound of another voice made both Ron and Aster jump. The Great Hall was nearly empty now. "You'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" It was Hermione, trying to look somewhat annoyed with their stunned expressions, while holding back a pleased grin at the same time. Obviously Harry had managed to cheer her up somehow. "Lupin will probably use the two of you as test subjects if you don't hurry." Professor Lupin was back at Dumbledore's wishes. And with very few complaints from parents, thanks to the actualization that Lord Voldemort was back. Most thought that their children knowing proper defense tactics was more important than discriminating against Remus Lupin.

"Um, we're right behind you. Okay, Herm?" Aster cast Hermione a meaningful look over her shoulder.

"Oh!" Realization crept into Hermione's face. "Okay then, I'll see you there." She rushed away grinning wickedly and Ron suddenly felt very stupid. There had been planning going on, and he hadn't noticed. _What else is new?_

"So," Aster took a deep breath and turned back to face Ron, "will you go with me?" Her face was a mixture of hope and caution.

"Well, uh," Ron gulped. This was the last thing he had ever expected to happen to him today. One minute he's talking to Harry about war, and then the girl he'd been drooling over since the moment he'd first saw her... was asking him out. What would he say? _Yes, of course!_ That is, if he could get the words out. "That sounds, well, it sounds like, um-" He started to feel panicky when her face fell. _Oh no! She thinks I'm trying to turn her down!_ "Yes!" He spat the words out as quickly as he could. "Yes, I want to go with you."

The smile she gave made him feel dizzy. "Okay, good." She glanced around, her mouth making a little 'O' as she murmured something that sounded like, "uh, oh." There was no one in the hall anymore. They were late for class, and bound to be examples for Lupin's lecture, just like Hermione said.

"Bloody Hell! Why does she always have to be right?!" He grumbled as he jumped up and grabbed his books.

"Because, she's Hermione," Aster laughed as she grabbed Ron by the wrist and dashed toward their class, dragging him behind her. He didn't care about being Lupin's guinea pig anymore. He just didn't want to let go of her.

---

After two days of waiting, Saturday had arrived. This was the day of the first trip to Hogsmead that year. And, the day of Ron's date with Aster. At least, he hoped it was a date. He'd spent the last forty-eight hours quizzing Hermione and fretting about what was going to happen. He stopped when Harry threatened to get Ginny and her Bat-Bogey Hex.

Harry and Ron waited impatiently in the Gryffindor common room, while the girls were still in their dormitory getting ready. It was getting close to the time to leave, and they hadn't heard from either one of them for at least twenty minutes. Ron's stomach felt contracted. Should he be spending that much time getting ready too? He didn't think so, Harry wasn't.

"What is it with girls and primping?" Ron growled as he plopped down into one of the soft chairs by the fire.

Harry shrugged, "makes me wonder what half of them would look like if they didn't."

"We weren't primping," Hermione protested, although Ron thought she looked a little more tame than usual. "We were talking, thank-you very much." She emphasized the word 'talking' as she walked over and stood on her toes to give Harry a kiss. Those simple words and actions made Ron tense, as he saw Aster had been following close behind Hermione. _Talking about what?_ Ron wondered.

However, to Ron's relief, Aster just smiled and said, "are we leaving now?"

---

Things became much more easygoing once they arrived at Hogsmead. Although Ron had been there before, the trip was exciting. It was probably Aster's excitement rubbing off on him as she pulled him from store to store, her pale green eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas day. She must have tried just about every candy and been in every shop, when she asked Ron if he wanted to go for a walk and talk for a while.

"Sure," he said cheerily. She looked so beautiful. Her white cheeks were growing rosy from a frost in the October air, and sampling all the candy had reddened her lips. A faint breeze was making her curly hair blow around her face and his, and they both laughed as she tried to keep it under control.

"Let's go this way," she pointed in the direction of the cave that, at one time, hid Sirius Black from the Dementors. Sirius was dead now, and Ron's heart felt heavy as he recalled the day. He was killed trying to save a bunch of stupid children from a pack of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was killed trying to save Harry, Hermione, himself, and some of their friends. None of them were entirely over the loss, Harry taking it the worst. But, he knew Sirius would want him to have fun with Aster in every way.

"Alright, then." He became more confident in this decision when he felt Aster's slender hand slide into his. The skin was so soft he would have sworn she was wearing satin gloves. When her warm fingers entwined with his, it was like their hands were made to do so. It was perfect. He brushed his own rough thumb lightly across the back of her hand as they started to stroll past shops and cottages, decorated in celebration of the upcoming Halloween.

They walked close together, discussing almost everything. Ron was amazed to find out she loved Quidditch almost as much as he and Harry. "Angelina told me a few spots would be opening up on the team next year. I plan to try out for beater."

"So, you'll be sticking around for next year?" He asked hopefully.

"If I can help it, I will." She grinned at him in a way that gave him goose flesh. Then lifted the hand that grasped his, looking at them locked together. Before she could do anything else, he caught a glance of his watch and jerked his arm over.

"Shit! We have to get back soon." Ron sighed as he let their arms fall back downward again. "Everyone will be going back to Hogwarts in about twenty minutes, and it'll probably take that long to walk back."

"What? Rather be alone with your loathsome girlfriend, Weasley?" The words came out in a mocking drawl, and before he even turned around to see who had spoken, Ron knew who the voice belonged to. It was Draco Malfoy, the most snotty and obnoxious person to ever grace the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Ron spoke through gritted teeth. He didn't want to start fighting on his first date with Aster. However, when Malfoy was around he had a lot trouble controlling his anger.

"Why? Don't like that I point out the shabby company you keep? Can't you _afford_ better friends?" Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's usual lackeys, snickered at his sides.

"Actually, Draco, you're the only person I know who has to buy his friends. And that doesn't say a lot now, does it?" There was a nasty edge to Aster's voice as she spat out the words, so nasty Malfoy took a half-step backward.

Pretending to ignore her, he continued to taunt Ron. "Honestly, Weasley, the company you keep continues to get worse. First it's muggles, half-bloods, squibs, and mudbloods. Now," he sneered, "you're dating a half breed."

With that, Ron launched himself at Malfoy, tackling him to the ground. His fists flew wildly, and he managed to make Malfoy yelp before Crabbe and Goyle pulled him off. However, he was acting so savagely that they didn't bother retaliation; Malfoy had grabbed them both by the arm, and pulled them with him as he ran back toward the village.

When Ron looked back to find Aster, she was standing on top of a pile of rocks, clutching her arms about herself and staring off into some trees. She looked cold. He climbed up next to her, and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Hey," he said softly, "what'd you run up here for?" He kept his hand on her shoulder where he had touched her, and let his nose drift into her hair. He managed to catch a smell of oranges before she turned around to look at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want to listen to him anymore! I didn't want to watch you two fight because of me, and because of what I-" She stopped suddenly and just looked desperately into Ron's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Ron laughed faintly, hoping she wasn't trying to give him the shaft.

"I'm sorry that things are going to be the way they are... while you're with me," she said softly.

On an impulse Ron never knew he had inside, he grasped her forearms and pulled her toward him. He put his hands firmly on her waist to steady her, as she stumbled on the rough surface of the rocks they stood on. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, and it was all he could do to stand up strait. Slowly bringing his head down to meet hers, he felt her breath warm on his cheek.

"_Stupify!_" A voice roared from somewhere to his distant left.

He couldn't even raise his eyes to see what was happening before it hit him. Everything became red, and he heard an echoing female voice shriek his name. He faintly felt an impact as the back of his head went painfully cold, and everything turned black.

* * *

Still sorry I took a while! I was working. But the chapter has been edited. Nothing big, just a few grammatical changes, etc.

I've change the things so that people can review without a signature. Sorry about that! I didn't know I could change that. :P (thanks for letting me know!)

So, please review to your heart's content people! Good or bad, I'll like them all! I have to get better some how. :D


	4. Awakening

WTC recites a disclaimer

* * *

There were muffled voices all around him. He couldn't understand what they were saying; it was like listening through water. Everything was still black, he couldn't make out anything except little explosions of light, following the same beat as a loud throbbing in his head. His brain was still full of spider webs, and he couldn't remember what happened to leave him in this weird void inside himself.

_Wait a second,_ he thought. The hushed voices grew a little clearer. He consciously made himself aware of his own body._ My legs, my hands, my eyes..._ He winced as a bright light seeped in through the crack between his left eyelids. The recoiling action sent a stabbing pain through the back of his head and he cried out softy, bringing his hand up to his red, gauze-covered hair.

The low sound he'd made must have drawn the attention of the murmuring people, because he was suddenly surrounded by half a dozen faces. There was Harry and Hermione clutching hands, while Neville looked on anxiously, nibbling at his nails. Both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal were showing age, eyes tired and lips set in thin lines. Even Snape was there, his face ashen and his eyes more dull that usual. Aster stood out to him, the red puffiness of her eyes showing she'd obviously been crying. Their expressions varied with a mixture of concern and relief as they gazed down at him. Everyone was silent until a bustling Madam Pomfrey pushed her way through the group to examine her newly conscious patient.

"Well now, Mr. Weasley," she said with a stern tone, although her face held a tired look of alleviation. "You are becoming much too familiar down here, you know. And this has to be the worst scare you have given me yet." She wiped his face with a damp cloth, and had him open his mouth. When she shoved a strong tasting herb under his tongue, the pressure inside his scull lessened almost immediately.

He wondered what would be so bad to frighten Madam Pomfrey this seriously. Closing his eyes, he pulled at his memory until scenes started passing through his mind. He had been comforting Aster after a fight with Malfoy. He was just about to kiss her when...

"I was stupefied!" Ron felt his face go slack. He was getting tired and thinking was difficult. "But, why does it hurt so much if, if I was only stupefied?"

"Because you fell." The words had come from Dumbledore, who was looking quite grim. "When you were stupefied you fell back, rather solidly, onto some rocks. There was considerable damage done to your head, and you had lost a great amount of blood before help had reached you. We weren't even sure Madam Pomfrey could mend the injury. However, with the help of Professor Snape and his effectual potions, and Madam Pomfrey and her extraordinary healing abilities, you are awake and you will be fine."

Ron looked at Snape and Madam Pomfrey in turn, expecting them both to puff up with pride at Dumbledore's words. They did not, however, both looked much too tired to bother.

"Who?" Ron asked. "Who did it?"

With this, Snape's face contracted with anger, disappointment, and regret. "You were assaulted, Mr. Weasley, by Draco Malfoy. He took the opportunity to do so while you and Ms. Leatherleaf were... otherwise occupied." Ron blushed deeply, realizing everyone in the room was probably aware of what he and Aster were going to do when he was attacked, including three of his Professors. "I assure you that Mr. Malfoy will indeed be corrected. You and Ms. Leatherleaf would be for your tasteless behavior, if both of you hadn't been through enough punishment already." He cast a expressionless glance at Aster, who had fresh tears running down her face. Turning, he nodded goodbye to the other professors, then left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Professor McGonagal sighed, looking exhausted. "We'd best be leaving as well, Albus. We have work to do, and we need to inform certain people of Mr. Weasley's condition." She smiled kindly at Ron. "I hope you're feeling better soon, dear."

"Well, Mr. Weasley. You've given us all quite a scare. I'm glad that the danger has past, and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will keep you quite comfortable." Dumbledore nodded and smiled a warm, youthful smile before following Professor McGonagal out of the infirmary. With that, Madam Pomfrey hurriedly went to attend to something in her office, leaving the students alone in silence. Harry was the first to speak.

"It was bad, Ron. It was really bad." His voice was thick, and he stopped to glance at the others before continuing. "Madam Pomfrey was crying and kept saying that she didn't know what to do, and that they should send you to St. Mungo's. But, Dumbledore kept telling her they didn't have time to deal with traveling or the formalities. So, he got Snape to give Pomfrey something to calm her down. They've all been working on you all night."

"You were in quite a mess," Hermione whispered hoarsely, giving away that she'd probably been crying a fair amount as well. "I honestly didn't think you'd make it. There was blood everywhere and it looked like..." She squeezed her eyes shut as if forcing away the picture of something horrible, and took a deep breath. "It looked like you were already dead when they brought you back here."

"Snape did something," Neville said quietly "I don't know what he did, but it was important. He was talking in a real secretive way with McGonagal and Dumbledore. Then he came in here, and when he came out he was all covered in blood. He said, 'I did the best I could with it, and it seems to be working for the time being.' Whatever it was, it made Dumbledore happy."

Ron was having trouble comprehending everything. He figured it was normal, seeing as he almost died only a few hours before. He could care less about figuring out what Snape did to save him, as grateful as he felt. Nevertheless, he couldn't tune out Aster's silence. She hadn't said a word since he'd woken, she just stood there trying not to look like she was crying. He wanted so badly to get up and hug her, to take her in his arms and tell her he was okay. But, he knew his body would never compromise, not now.

Hermione's cleverness somewhat assisted him with his dilemma. Her keen observation must have caught the expression on his face as he looked at the girl he was longing to touch. For she cleared her throat quickly, asking the other boys if they'd like to get breakfast and come back again later. "Ron needs his rest," she quipped, shushing their protests. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she wished him well and pulled the fellows out the door with her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as soon as they were alone. He immediately felt stupid, it was obvious what was wrong.

Aster hiccoughed and sniffed a congested sniff. "I thought you were going to die," she laughed nervously. "You probably did a couple times." She stood apprehensively at the foot of his bed. He wished she'd come closer so he could take her hand. "I think I need to change my clothes," she mumbled absentmindedly, tugging at the uniform she wore beneath her open robes.

He noticed her white shirt was now red with blood. His blood. He slowly raised his right hand up and gingerly touched the back of his head, feeling the bandages. There were small amounts of liquid red dotting the tips of his fingers. Aster's eyes started to blink rapidly. She pulled her hand up to her face, which began to contort with teary eyes once again.

Ron wiped his bloody hand on his bed sheets and held out it to her. "Come here," he whispered. She walked toward him slowly, reaching out her own trembling hand, and enveloped his. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm okay now." She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the wall. He reached up and drew her face around, forcing her to look at him. "See? I'm alive."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I saw you fall and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And, then you started bleeding. If Malfoy hadn't sent Crabbe for help-"

Her last sentence hit Ron viciously in the face. "Malfoy did what?"

"Oh, I know he doesn't deserve any gratitude for it. If he hadn't done what he did, this wouldn't have happened. I'd have throttled him right then if I could have made any sense of myself. But, he was scared shitless, Ron. I don't think he meant for this to happen."

Ron wanted to nod, but he was afraid the back of his head would come off if he did. So, he held up his unoccupied hand instead. "Okay, okay. Enough about Malfoy. I have enough of a headache already," he smiled weakly.

She smiled back, and just looked at him for a moment. Then, without warning, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head softly upon his chest. Sighing, she laughed lightly. "That was a heck of a first date wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he croaked. Not really knowing what to do, Ron shakily ran his fingers through her hair. This girl would be the death of him yet, whether it was because of a blow to the head or his own nerves. But, he'd never felt this way about a girl before. If he died any time soon, he'd die content knowing he'd probably met the girl he wanted to be with. Although, he'd die even happier if he got that kiss they'd started.

As if reading his mind, Aster lifted her head and looked at him intensely with her catty eyes. She half slid and half crawled up the edge of the bed until her head was just above his. Her hair hung all around him, and he was abruptly intoxicated with her citrus scent. With the slightest of smiles, she lowered her porcelain face and gently grazed the side of his with her lips. The soft kiss scarcely touched the edge of his mouth, giving him just a taste of what he wanted. But, he lay there frozen, fearing that any reaction would stop the magic altogether.

The only other girl he had ever kissed was Hermione, back in his third year. She'd stayed with him for a while after she and Harry had rescued Sirius. Both were unsure of potential feelings and figured a kiss might give them the answers. It had been like kissing Ginny. He cared about her, but it was a little gross and weird. This thing with Aster was not the same at all.

Well, it was in one way. He still didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to be doing. The only thing who could think to do was touch her hair, after that he was stumped. She didn't seem to have things planned through either. Her cheeks were pink and her lips twitched nervously. Although her legs hung over the side of his bed, her upper body pressed firmly into his. He could feel all her curves, feel the solid thumping of her heart, and feel pressure change on his ribs as she was breathing.

The sensations sent a wave of heat through his body. Cupping her face with both hands, he pulled her lips slowly to his. It was the most incredible feeling he'd ever felt before. A thousand shocks soared through him from that mouth. Though it was only slight, the touch of her lips gently nibbling his was almost more than his brain could handle. Wrapping his arms about her shoulders, he gripped her as close as he could and deepened the kiss just a little before letting go.

Her emerald eyes shined into his as they broke apart. The emotion behind them was raw and pure at the same time. He'd only known her for a little over a month, but he knew enough to know at that moment that she was definitely going to be the one. She must have seen the same unpolished look in him, because she grinned and planted another small peck on the tip of his nose, making him laugh.

"I." He stopped, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. However, anticipation filled the face floating above him, and he knew it was okay to tell her how he felt. For a moment he thought about her secret, the real reason he was laying there with her, bleeding and bandaged. _I don't care, _he thought. _Whatever it is, I'd still feel the same way about her. I just wish I had Harry's courage right now._ He grabbed her hand, winding his fingers through her's. "Aster, I think I-"

"Ahem!" The intrusion was accompanied by a rather amused face. It was Remus Lupin, grinning foolishly while still trying to carry the air of an authority figure. "Feeling better, Ron?"

Aster jumped up off of the bed awfully quickly, and the bouncing of the mattress cause a few sharp pains to erupt inside Ron's scull. He groaned. "Sorry," she winced, squeezing the hand she still held onto.

"Well," Remus said, still grinning, "Hermione gave me these things to bring down to you from some of the other Gryffindor students. Her and Harry have classes until dinner and she was afraid they wouldn't have time to come down themselves. I see you have had plenty of company, however." He lay a large basket full of sweets and cards that flashed various 'get well' messages down on a nearby table.

Both he and Aster blushed. He pulled off a deep shade of crimson, while Aster managed her deepest pink yet. "I should probably get going, Ron," she said before leaning over to give him a slight peck on the cheek. "I need to change and get to class. But, I'll come back down as soon as I can." She said a goodbye to Remus before dashing out the door of the infirmary.

"Quite the girl you've got yourself, Ronnie," Remus winked. Remus was the only professor he had who called the students by their first names, Ron respected him for it.

"Yeah, well," was all he could manage.

"So, how are you feeling?" The professor opened a chocolate frog, caught it as it jumped out of the package, and gave half of it to Ron.

"Alright, I suppose," he said as he sighed a little. He bit a piece out of the frog and swallowed before saying, "considering my head practically turned into pudding last night."

Remus nodded emphatically. "Probably the worst case Madam Pomfrey's seen in a long time, poor woman. We were treating her for shock while she was treating Aster and young Draco for the same thing." He popped the whole half of his chocolate frog into his mouth.

Ron stiffened at the mention of Draco Malfoy. "What'd they give him for doing this anyway?"

"A month's worth of detention," Remus answered, swallowing. Ron was about to burst with infuriation until he added, "and they confiscated his wand."

"What?!" Ron's mouth hung open. "For how long?"

"Noone's decided yet. There'll be meetings with his mother and some ministry officials before anyone will know when he'll get it back."

Ron thought about that for a moment. Draco's father was currently doing time in Azkaban. He was part of the band of Death Eaters who assisted in breaking into the ministry the night that Sirius was killed the year before. With his father gone, Draco and his mother would never have the same pull on the ministry as they used to. Even if the current corrupted minister, Cornelius Fudge, wasn't about to be debunked. Draco might be properly disciplined for a change.

"Good," Ron managed to say before Madam Pomfrey came rushing in, holding a mug of something in her hands.

"Here you go, Mr. Weasley," she said hastily, handing him the mug. "Visiting time is over for you. It should have been long ago, because you need rest." She started shooing Remus away. "Now, drink up. It'll help with the pain and swelling, and you'll get a nice nap out of it."

Ron rolled his eyes. He was tired, that was sure. But, as he was unconscious for almost a day, he figured he'd had enough rest. Besides, he wanted to get as much information about Malfoy's punishment as he could.

"Drink!" Madam Pomfrey demanded before he could protest. Drawing a curtain around his bed, she watched him put the cup to his lips and sip its contents.

The liquid was warm and sweet, like the milk his mom would make for when he was younger and had trouble sleeping. Emptying the cup, he felt pleasantly drowsy. Madam Pomfrey smile kindly at him, telling him to have a nice rest before slipping through the curtain.

With most of the light of day blocked by heavy material, he figured he might as well give in and enjoy the pleasant waves of warmth coursing through him. It was like falling asleep after a lovely winter day, cozy and protected under the blankets. Closing his eyes, he pictured the face of the beautiful girl who had been laying in bed with him only a few minutes before. He fell asleep remembering her spicy smell of oranges.

---

"Of course I took it!" An impatient voice was whispering somewhere beyond the curtain that surrounded him. It was Aster. He'd heard her use that tone with Hermione when she was being bugged about studying, something she actually did quite a bit of herself.

"On time? And all of it?" The second voice was Madam Pomfrey, sounding like an exasperated mother talking to a difficult child.

"Yes! I told you I did!" Aster's voice was rising a notch. Ron wondered how long the argument had been carrying on before he had woken up. It was a fair bit darker than when he'd dozed off.

"Well I had to check! You've been so bad about it lately." Madam Pomfrey was sounding more and more like Ron's mother. "It just isn't safe for you to be all willy-nilly about your medication!"

"It's not medication!" Aster spat bitterly. "If it was medication, I'd be cured eventually, wouldn't I?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Whatever the case, it's not safe for you to be so irresponsible. You are aware of what would happen if you left it too long?" Pomfrey's voice softened, as if trying to make peace. "Would you like to put any of your friends in that kind of danger?"

"No," Aster gave in. "But, you don't know what it feels like. And, I don't mean just the feeling of drinking this stuff. I mean what it does to my body. They way I feel after..." From her tone of voice Ron could almost picture her shuddering. "But, I guess if I don't want to eat all of my friends, I have to do it." She'd obviously tried to make a joke, but her sadness still seeped through.

"Don't worry dear, you will get past this some day. It just takes time." Madam Pomfrey said before Ron heard her swift, swishy footsteps moving in the direction of her office.

"Time is something I have plenty of," Aster muttered harshly before her heard her stomping angrily out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind her.

Ron almost wished he'd slept through the altercation. It left him with too many questions and too much curiosity for his own comfort. He had wanted to Aster to come to him is her own time and tell him her secret, tell him what she was, when she was ready. Now he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold in that need to know. Inquisitiveness had gotten him in trouble too many times before. He didn't want it to get him in trouble now, he had too much to lose.

* * *

And that was Chapter Four. It was truly-needed fluff!

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Chapter Five will be up as soon as a I can manage, between work and camping. And if all goes planned, there will be more action of all sorts! ) I promise I won't drag the whole "secret" thing much longer.


	5. That

"Disclaimer"

* * *

Ron was finally free after a week of over-pampering and Hermione's attempts to keep him up with his classes. The only thing he liked about being trapped in that old cot was the time he got to spend away from class, and the time he was able to spend talking with his friends. Hagrid dropped by a few times, bringing rock candy and brick fudge, which Madam Pomfrey quickly disposed of after he left. This delighted Hagrid, who kept bringing more, thinking Ron had eaten it all. 

They all gave him updates on Draco's awaiting trial, and he even got as far as telling Harry what had happened with Aster when they were alone the day he awoke. It was hard enough to refrain from repeating what he had overheard her saying to Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't not tell Harry about what happened on his bed that day. It happened to be what they were discussing at that moment in the common room. It was plenty late, so there weren't any people around to overhear their chatting.

"It was bloody amazing, Harry," Ron gushed. "She's bloody amazing!"

"I gathered that much, Ron. You said it three times, already." Harry was putting away the pieces of the Wizard's Chess set Ron had given him a couple years ago. "And, what you told me is great, but what happens now?" Harry grinned evilly, and Ron threw a pillow at his head.

"Of course you had to mention that! You couldn't just let me enjoy what had already happened could you?" Ron could feel his ears burning as he tried to hide his nervous grin behind an annoyed frown.

"Well, if you like her THAT much, you can't just leave everything where it is, can you?"

"I didn't say I wanted to," Ron spouted, but he knew Harry could see through him.

"Right, and that's why you're scared out of your bloody wits!" Harry put away the chess set and flopped back into one of the common room's cozy chairs.

Ron thought about that for a moment. He wouldn't know what to do next. Whenever he thought about it, his mind went utterly blank and he just got this stupid grin on his face. Although he was kind of glad that Harry was the one to bring up the whole issue, he didn't know what to say about it. He was feeling so many things that couldn't be put into words. Not a big stretch for him, really. But, Aster was so close to becoming an actual relationship, he didn't want to mess it up.

"Yeah," he muttered, "and I don't have a friggin' clue."

Harry chuckled. "You have to get her alone again."

"Oh?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"If you get her alone, you're more likely to babble about stuff, and eventually you'll tell her something you want her to know," Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's so helpful, Potter!" Ron dripped sarcasm with his words.

Harry just grinned and scratched his hand through his rumpled hair. "Well, she'll open up too, you know. And you already saw what girls are like when they get emotional." Harry raised his own dark brows suggestively. "Trust me. It can get better than that."

Ron knew it was going to happen, he felt it happening, and yet he couldn't stop it. His mouth fell open like his jaw had come unhinged. "Do you mean...?" Harry nodded, his smile was a cocky and goofy grin all at the same time. "Hermione?"

"The day I told her how I felt, she was all over me." Harry looked wistful. "She's a Virgo, Ron. Virgos are all orderly most of the time, but they have hidden desires to be bad, if you catch my drift."

"Have you-"

"No," Harry shook his head vigorously. "She's still Hermione."

Ron nodded. His stomach contracted at the idea of being alone with Aster in _that way _again, maybe even more so this time. "So, how do I get her alone?"

Harry grinned and leaned closer, his eyes lighting up with Potter mischief. "That part's easy..."

---

This was it. It was Friday evening. It was time to put his plan into action. Well, it was time to put Harry's plan into action. He had to get Aster away from everyone so he could talk to her alone. Then he was on his own, Harry just shrugged when Ron asked him what to do after. But, it couldn't be that hard, he just had to talk to her. He just had to tell her that he wanted to be with her; that he wanted to take the next step and declare them a couple. _Bloody Hell!_ He thought to himself. _What am I getting myself into?_

He was waiting by the entrance of the Great Hall like he did that day they went to Hagrid's. On the day Ron found out she was part of a 'kind' that couldn't attend Hogwarts at one time. He still wondered about that, rather proud of the fact that he hadn't told Harry anything about it. He wondered whether she'd tell him the whole story if they became a twosome. Not that it was the reason he why he wanted to.

He was pacing anxiously, and his hands were all sweaty again. He wiped them in his robes, knowing he'd want to take her dainty fingers in one of them when she met him there. Looking around, he wondered what was keeping her. He'd given Hermione a note to put on her pillow the night before. Hermione promised to do so, giggling all the while. It told her to meet him by the Great Hall an hour after dinner.

Insecurities swam through his mind while he waited. She was fifteen minutes late by the time he saw her jogging down the corridor toward him, her robes flapping behind her. There was a clear smile on her face and her eyes brightened when she saw him standing there. That and the fact that she was running toward him raised his confidence a notch.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped when she stopped abruptly next to him, looking very flushed. "I was talking to Madam Pomfrey, and she started lecturing me. I'm really, really sorry I'm late."

Ron smiled and put his arm boldly around her shoulder, feeling rather shaky and trying not to express his triumph when she leaned into him. "It's okay." He looked over at the little beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. "Did you run all the bloody way here?" He laughed, running his hand down the side of her face. The fluid covering his fingers was pink. Looking at her, he wondered if it might be makeup.

"Yeah," she panted, stopping when she saw what was distracting him. A wave of fear washed over her face, and she quickly wiped it with the sleeve of her robes. "Um, so why exactly did you want to see me?" She said quickly.

Forgetting his rouge-covered hand, he attempted to play coy. "No reason. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." _I sound like such an idiot!_

"Sure," she beamed at him, putting her arm around his waist as they headed down the steps of the front entrance.

_This is going well, _Ron smiled to himself. Too bad he was still scared out of his mind. The air was thick outside. It was rather muggy for early November and Ron was wishing he had stopped to change into his muggle clothes before going out. It didn't really matter though, he forgot about the whole issue when he and Aster started up a conversation about muggle schooling.

"So, you learn about science and numbers and stuff? Why go to school for something like that? I mean, what's the point?"

"To a muggle there's plenty of point. There is no magic in the muggle world, so they have to get by in other ways. For one thing, knowing about science can help muggles heal each other. I like that I got to go to both schools. There are so many different things to learn. And, there are some things that you'd learn in muggle school that you'd never hear of here at Hogwarts."

Ron snorted. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, there are music classes, art classes, and language classes." She paused a minute before saying, "And there are sexual education classes."

She giggled as Ron's mouth flew open and glubbed like a goldfish's. "You learn about sex in school?" She nodded at him, a wicked grin still plastered across her face. "Sex? In school?" She nodded again, and he gulped. "So, is this just where you're from? Or, is it in all muggle schools?" Now he was ready to die of fear. She was educated in sex!

"Just in Newfoundland, you mean?" It was his turn to nod. "No. Plenty of muggle schools have these classes."

He found it odd how she pronounced 'Newfoundland.' It sounded more like she was saying 'New Finland.' She had laughed at him when he'd asked her what language they spoke there, and why Dumbledore had told everyone she was from Canada.

"You still talk weird, you know," he quipped, knowing his poking fun at her dialect would get a rise out of her, and that it would direct their conversation away from more volatile topics. He'd done it plenty of times before, and he loved her temper. "No wonder you can understand Hagrid so bloody well."

What she didn't know was that her voice fascinated him. It was like watery Irish with a slight drawl to it, even though she had the tendency to speak rather fast sometimes. It made him shiver when she used the right tones. Especially when she sang, which he heard her doing late when the common room was quiet and empty. She had the voice of a Siren, a beautiful Siren from a small fishing town in Canada. What a fantasy....

_Smack!_ Something hit him roughly in the shoulder. It was her fist. She'd punched him hard, making his collar bone sting. He crumpled over, as he clutched his right arm with his left, laughing the word 'ow' a couple of times. "That was brutal!"

"And it's what you get for being such a bloody idiot," she jabbed, mimicking his own accent.

She squealed as he lunged at her, dancing away from him. That's when the chase began. Aster took off, grinning as she darted away from Ron's outstretched arms. He went after her, yelling out playful remarks and daring her to come back and face him. Watching her long legs spring across the grounds, he noticed that she was heading for the trees of the dark forest. An alarm went off in the back of his head when she disappeared into the thick brush, but was dismissed when she poked her head back out and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aster..." He called out in a singsong voice, as he crept under the canopy of leaves. He knew it was going to turn into a game of hide and seek, as he heard giggling and snapping twigs somewhere to his right. "Come on, Aster. I'll find you eventually anyway." He could hear her moving deeper into the trees. "I'll sniff you out! I'll just follow the smell of oranges!" He smiled when he heard her giggling again.

He stopped to listen for a moment. She was ahead and to his right, he could hear twigs cracking as they were probably getting caught in her robes. _Snap!_ Ron froze. That particular branch broke loudly behind him. Grimacing, he turned around, preparing to face the most ugly and hideous monster the dark forest could spit out.

There was nothing there. That is until he caught a glimmer of metal in the distance. Well, that's what he thought it was anyway. It was there and gone so quickly, it was rather hard to tell.

Still a little nervous, he shrugged it off as some harmless critter minding its own business. Turning back toward Aster's direction, he began to trek through the trees again. After calling out to her for a few moments, the small sense of urgency he felt before expanded when he didn't hear any trace of her movement. He strained to hear a faint titter or the slightest swish of the heavy robes she wore. He heard nothing.

Cursing, he picked up his pace, looking around a little more frantically. Evil things could be lurking within this darkness. He was well aware of that. Would Aster be able to deal with some of them? Would either of them? He was suddenly regretting his rash decision to play in the trees. Shouting out to her, he stomped around aimlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her incandescent face through the thick brush.

Ron's clothes started to cling to him due to perspiration and humid air, and his unruly red locks began to stick to his forehead. But, he didn't care that much. He kept picturing his girl in the clutches of an ugly Acromantula, or being carted off by an angry Troll. He knew he was probably overreacting, and Aster was probably off singing to Fairies. Still, he could not shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

"Huuoof!" Ron was suddenly thrown to the ground by a snickering beast with long, curly hair. It held his hands to the ground above his head and looked down upon him with an air of superiority. Straddling his hips, its eyes were filled with mad glee as a smirk appeared upon its face.

"Gotcha!" It said triumphantly.

"Bloody Hell! Aster, you scared the shit out of me!" A cool, prickling sense of relief washed over him. There was no monster jumping out at him from the dark. It was Aster, which also meant she was okay. Then various parts of his body began to flutter, as he had noticed their compromising position.

"Yeah, but I still gotcha!" She wiggled against him as she danced a little victory dance, her hair bouncing around her.

"That's what you think!" Breaking free of the hands on his wrist, he gripped hers and flipped over, reversing the position. She didn't resist. She just looked up at him thoughtfully as he looked down at her, examining the perfection that lay beneath him. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

She blushed and smiled. "So are you," she said simply, slipping her hand out of Ron's grasp and reaching up to brush hair out of his eyes.

He didn't know how to reply to that comment with words. _Words are cheap, _he thought as he smiled to himself. Her feline-featured face looked up at him expectantly, so he acted.

Slowly, and ever so gently, he pressed his mouth against hers. She responded, parting her lips slightly and gasping into him. Her hands wandered into his hair, and his slipped between her back and the mossy earth beneath. He was so anxious his legs were shaking.

Breaking away from the kiss, he swept small pecks all over her face a neck before meeting her lips again. It was heavenly. He didn't want this to end for anything in the world. Except, he had a thought...

He pulled himself away from her, reluctantly but quickly, leaving her visibly confused and a little hurt. Sliding off of her, he sat up. She did the same, looking at him questionably. He just gazed back at her for a moment, searching for the right words.

"I don't just think you're beautiful," Ron said finally, his voice quivering with emotion and nerves. Aster's face relaxed. "I think you're... everything." He said with a short laugh. Not wanting to see her reaction to his words, he stared at the ground in front of him.

"Ron," she cooed his name and put her hand on his face so he looked at her, much like he did in the infirmary. "I think the same about you," she whispered hoarsely in his ear as she rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He returned the embrace, noting the feel of her breasts against his chest, and the way her back curved as she pressed against him. He drew away far enough to kiss her again, harder this time. He wanted her to experience how he felt, so she'd know how intense it was for him. He knew she did already when he felt the tips over her nails grate along his back. This also made him aware of how much clothing there was between them. _Hold back a little, Weasley,_ he thought. _Take your time. __You don't want to mess this up... too much._

Instead, he peppered kisses around her ears and down her throat until he reached the collar of her robes, and back again. His hands, still a little moist, swept up her back, across her shoulders, and along her arms. He nipped her skin and nibbled her lips, waiting for her to decide when to make the next move.

He didn't have to abide as long as he had feared. She was soon breaking away from him to slip out of her robe, revealing just how turned on she was, pressing against the thin material of her shirt and bra. He though those breasts were beautiful when they were covered and swooned at the prospect of seeing them in the flesh. That also sent a small wave of fear coursing through him. Kissing was one thing, but would he know how to do _that_ right?

Ron didn't have time to think about it before she was reaching out to remove the heavy material that covered him. It felt so much better when she was back in his arms again. He could feel warmth radiating from her skin, giving him enough nerve to slip his hand under the back of her shirt and rest it against the small of her back. She moaned into his mouth as he gripped her hard, and darted her tongue quickly between his lips. Her hands, which had been absentmindedly massaging his neck and shoulders, slid down between them both.

Upon observation, Ron realized she was unbuttoning her blouse. This caused his blood to rush quickly in two obvious directions. While his face grew hot, so did a growing pressure in his pants. While the latter felt great, he wished it wouldn't happen. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet, not on this day. But, that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy himself.

Frozen, sitting on the cool ground, he watched her. She unbuttoned slowly, resting on her widely spread knees, her grey, pleated skirt hanging to mid-thigh. She was a bloody brilliant sight. He felt his mouth opening a little further with each button she unfastened. His head spun when he caught sight of her white, lace bra. Her breasts weren't as small as he had previously imagined, but they were still modest enough that there were probably times when she didn't need to wear support.

In the duskiness, her skin practically glowed as she slid the fully opened shirt down over her shoulders. She'd moved away from his while disrobing, just past arms reach. This let him take in the full sight of her. Her body was flushed just enough for him to make the distinction between the lace overlaying the almost-naked top half of her body and her pale flesh. Oh, how he wanted to be that lace.

His eyes roamed over her, noting every curvature, every defined peak or valley. Her shoulders were strong, but gracefully shaped. Her stomach was flat, but in a toned way, and its muscles rippled as she shifted on her knees, moving closer to him. He couldn't help but look at that lace.

"Do you want to?" Aster nodded down toward her chest, which Ron was quite obviously ogling.

His mouth dropped the rest of the way. _Did he? Of course he did!_ Getting up on his own knees, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he'd have to explain away the dirt on them later, he reached his hand shakily toward her. He was so petrified, it made his entire body felt very cold for a moment. But, only for a moment...

Ron made contact with a soft, warm mound. She shuddered beneath his touch, making him shudder as well. He had no idea one small body part could cause so much pleasure. He gulped when she put her hand over his, instructing him to gently squeeze. He complied, feeling the total hardness of her nipple when he did.

She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck and grazing her stomach against his now-obvious erection. "No one has ever touched me like this before," she groaned into his ear, still holding his hand over her breast.

"I," he gulped again. "I've never touched anyone like this before." His voice squeaked a little, and he was having trouble breathing properly.

"Well, touch me more, Ron. Please?" She turned her crystalline eyes on his, showing him an animal hunger that would have been unsettling if it weren't so sexy.

He nodded dumbly, and heard her whimper as he slipped his fingers under her bra. He silenced it with his mouth, for fear her sounds of pleasure would make him lose it right then and there. Rubbing the hard, taunt flesh that met his fingers, he could feel her grinding her hips against him. He pulled himself away from her, letting out a small cry, as she bumped a certain sensitive area.

"Sorry,"she said huskily.

"It's okay," he panted, embracing her again, his hand still cupping her breast.

He was feeling more adventurous, and could read her body language enough to know that she wanted him to do it. So he did. Hesitantly, and with much fear, he let his spare hand travel under her skirt. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked as his palm grazed her inner thigh. She parted her legs a little more, and Ron could feel damp heat radiating from her center as he dragged a finger along the inner crease of her leg and tugged at the elastic on her underwear.

He almost came when he dipped under the material and felt her. He loved the sound she made in the back of her throat as he began to stroke the wetness between her legs. He knew where he should touch her. He couldn't have five older brothers and not know where to touch a woman, even if Percy wasn't much help.

"Fuck," she moaned, as she fell against him. He was teasing her, avoiding that little spot that would set her free. But, he wanted to explore her, get to know every piece of her flesh, and learn what made her groan and shudder.

Taking his hand away from her chest, he slid it down to the small of her back. The switch was so that he could support her when she could finally let go. Or, rather, when he finally caved in and did as she wanted.

Kissing her hard, so as to feel the vibrations of her cries, he finally made his way up to her sensitive nub. He flicked it a couple of times with his thumb, and she pressed herself against his hand, the muscles of her legs and groin quivering. Pressing the tops of his fingers against her core, he began to make a circular movement with his hand.

Breaking away from his kiss, she burrowed her head into his shoulder. Panting and moaning words of pleasure in his ear, she moved her hand down to cover his, following the motion and forcing him to press harder. Wrapping her other arm around his neck, her cries became louder.

Ron felt like he'd die from anticipation. The pressure beneath his trousers was continuously building, but this was all about her. He wanted to see her face when she climaxed and hear her coo with pleasure. He could deal with his own frustration later if need be. He concentrated on her. He felt her delicate skin slick and hot beneath his fingers. Her breasts grazed his chest, and her breath was sultry against his neck. Her breathing was becoming more labored and she was moaning his name loudly. By the way she was bumping against him, he knew it would be any second now.

Throwing her head back, she shrieked into the darkness. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was opened wide as she yelled in tune with the jolts of pleasure that rocked her body. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she clutched against him and spasmed into his hand. Her lips crushed against his as she came, letting him taste the sweetness of her summit with his tongue.

This was too much for Ron. He could hold back no longer. The flood gates let go and he was reaching a peak of his own. Pulling her closer, he jerked against her body. Gasping in the kiss that had sealed her ecstasy only a second before, he fell back onto the ground, pulling her down on top of him. The weight of her body pressed against his twitching groin, and he finished feeling shrouded by her and her citrus musk.

Panting heavily, they lay there for a while, Ron playing with her dark hair and tracing circles on her bare back. She sighed contentedly, before sliding up and kissing him lovingly. He nipped her lip, and she growled suggestively. Ron's skin felt aflame as she nibbled his earlobe and traveled her tongue down his neck to his collar bone. Sitting up and resting her weight on the hands she had placed on his chest, she started to grind slowly against the button of his pants.

Gripping her hips, he grinned at her. "Again?" She nodded silently, smiling wickedly.

"Actually, I think that's quite enough!" A deep, angry voice boomed from behind Aster. Both of them gasped, seeing an infuriated face, looking very dangerous and accompanied by a gleaming, silver blade.

* * *

There's your "R-rated" material! I had to put in some snogging! This chapter leads to something else... which has nothing to do with sex. Let me know what you think. I've never written anything like _that_ before. PLEASE review! ::puppy eyes::

Chances are I'll find something to edit in it anyway.

I have to have one more review before I'll post the next chapter. There'll be more character development in it.


	6. Cryptic

Bear with me. Much more editing may be needed for this chapter!

* * *

From the ground, Ron could only see four powerful legs shifting around in front of him. Hooves pawed angrily at the ground and a tail swished furiously. Considering the vulnerable position he was in, this made him quite nervous. He was more than a little relieved when Aster slid off of him, and they were both on their feet.

Ron's uneasiness returned with full power, however, when he saw Bane's angry form straining the string of his bow. He backed away, directing Aster to follow him. But, she stood her ground, her head high and her jaw set.

The tip of a sliver arrow slowly swung back and forth between them both, resting on Aster. Ron became puzzled when the two figures in front of him studied each other with a look of familiarity.

"I know who you are," Bane said, eerily calm. "I can smell you. You have your mother's scent." He cast a glare at Ron. "What are you doing here with a creature such as this?" His voice dripped with disgust.

"That's none of your concern, Centaur." There was an aura of power seeping out of Aster's words as she spat them out. He could feel its effect standing a few feet away, and he wondered how Bane might have felt as he tried to face her down.

"You're clan would not have been pleased to witness you mating with a human." The aim of Bane's arrow didn't twitch.

"It's none of their concern, either. I'm impure, remember? My ties to them are too weak to cause them any worry." Aster cooly crossed her arms and cocked one of her eyebrows, seemingly indifferent to the fact that this highlighted the pale cleavage glancing from beneath her lacy bra. Ron couldn't help stealing an eyeful.

"Well, then kindly remove _him_ from our forest, and spare us any more of your vulgar acts." The centaur slowly lowered the bow and arrow. "As your mate, he will be excused for now. We hold no ill confidence against you, or your kind."

Ron couldn't resist saying it. It was so obvious that he was surprised Aster hadn't mentioned it herself. "You're scared of her, aren't you?" He truly regretted that question when two sets of eyes settled upon him. Aster's were full of panic while Bane's blazed with absolute fury.

"There is a difference between fear and respect." The words were hurled at Ron, and their impact caused him to stop mid-breath with fear. "Since you seem to lack both, I will feel no regret over my actions."

Ron's feet froze to the ground, leaving him helpless at the sight of Bane's bow being raised in his direction. He knew everything was happening within milliseconds, but it seemed like the centaur's arm was drawing back forever. Time stood still long enough for him to repeat _'I'm going to die'_ a few times in his head. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the most ungodly screech as a white blur tackled Bane's massive body to the ground.

Ron's head was spinning. It was all a bit much. The girl he was hoping to make his girlfriend was growling like an animal as she pinned a man, with the body of a freaking horse, to the ground. Standing there in the forest, the reality of the situation slapped him around a little. Presented before him was the secret Aster was keeping but by a hair's breadth. She was showing her true form. He just didn't know what to call it.

Her face was contorted by so much fury that her features almost looked feral. Her lips were curled back into a snarl, showing a set of long, delicate fangs protruding from her top and bottom jaw. Her fingernails, now dancing along Bane's throat, were about an inch longer than usual and looking very dangerous. Nevertheless, the most startling change was her flesh. Her usually luminous skin was dull, dead, and transparent. Blue veins traveled along her entire body, making her appear fragile. Although, it was obvious that she was anything but.

Bane rested on his side and she was perched on his rib cage, looking like a cat ready to pounce. "Try it again, Centaur, and I'll bleed you dry. That's a promise, and you know I can keep it."

It was odd to hear Aster's melodious voice coming from the sick-looking creature in front of him. She grabbed Bane's bow and leapt to the ground. Bane's chest was heaving as he rose unsteadily on his four legs and took off through the thick trees.

"A-Aster?" Ron stammered as he eased toward her. Fear coursed through his veins. He was afraid of _her_. He didn't know if he could trust this side of her. After all, there was a reason she didn't reveal what she was to other people. Just like there had to be a reason she hadn't been allowed to attend a school like Hogwarts until now.

He watched as she tossed the bow aside. Her black hair hid her expression from his view as she held out her hands, examining them. Her breathing grew panicked and her actions became erratic as she began to brush at her skin. Whimpering, she looked across the ten feet that separated them with desperation.

_It's still her in there,_ he thought as he crossed the distance between him and Aster. He grabbed onto her arms to prevent her from tearing herself apart with her finger nails. Tears were streaming down her ghostly face.

"Look at me." Ron cupped her cold cheek with his hand. Her watery eyes flickered toward his before she looked away, ashamed. Her lips parted as she sniffled, revealing those knifelike teeth. Ron fought the urge to reach out and touch one, just to see how sharp they actually were.

"Now you know," she mumbled, sounding congested. "Happy? I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." _That was lame,_ he thought. But, it was all he could think to say. _What can I say? 'You're not a monster, you're and a fallen angel sent from the Gods to make my life worth living?' Not bloody likely! _"You're an angel," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She snorted a laugh. "Right. Like you'd have done what we did in here, while knowing that I could look like _this_!" She threw her arms outward. Ron observed her appearance once more. She was covered in a map of dark lines, but her body was still soft and warm. Her teeth and fingernails were scary as Hell, but her hands and face were still delicate. Her skin was dull, but her eyes were still bright and alive.

He wrapped one hand around her waist while he let the other play with her hair. "Yes, I would," he said, hoping he sounded as honest as he felt. She smiled, her lips pulling tight over her new teeth. He brushed a tear off of her cheek, noticing that the salty water was almost the same shade of pink as the sweat he'd wiped off her face earlier. He said nothing about it.

She burrowed her head into his shoulder, clasped her arms around his middle, and sighed. He held her tight and felt her body relax into his. When she pulled away, she looked like herself again. She smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. He watched as she gathered her shirt and her robes and put them back on.

They didn't say much to one another as they left the forest together. They just held hands and walked. But that was fine with Ron. He needed time to think, to get the facts strait in his head. If only he knew what the facts were. He prepared himself to ask. They were nearing the edge of the trees and he needed to know before they went back to the castle.

"Aster, uh, what exactly-"

"Jus' wha' are you two doin' down aroun' 'ere?" They were met by Hagrid as they broke through the last of the forest brush. His face was unusually stern as he clutched a pile of wood in his massive arms. "With 'you-know-who' aroun' again, yeh can' be out messin' aroun' in the forest!" Hagrid spoke to them in a hushed tone, eyeing the darkness of the trees behind them. "Who knows who he's got lurkin' aroun' in there."

"Hagrid," he started. Ron's face was blazing hot as his mind stuck on the words _messing around_. "We were just-"

"I don' care wha' yeh were doin'!" Hagrid bellowed, holding his hands up in finality, and letting the wood drop to his feet. "I wan' both o' yeh, an' Harry an' Hermione, ter stay out o' there from now on. Am I clear?" They nodded. "I heard o' a dark crowd 'anging aroun' in there lately. Doesn' soun' like Death Eaters, neither." Aster gasped and Hagrid nodded. "I say yeh best be tellin' yer friends soon, lass."

Ron was suddenly dragged away and toward the castle by Aster. He waved goodbye to Hagrid, who returned to gesture before bending down to pick up his logs. The girl's pace was so quick, he was quite tired by the time he reached the school's large wooden doors.

It was almost dark out as well, and he wondered how long they'd been gone. But, he was too fed up to think too long about it. Enough was enough. He'd been tiptoing in circles around this girl. For months he'd played dumb. For months he'd been patient.

"You owe me," he said plainly, planting both feet firmly on the ground.

"What?" Her hand fell short of the castle's door handle. She looked back at him, her brows furrowed.

His insides were quivering with nerves. This wasn't like confronting Hermione or Harry about something. He fought with them all the time. This . . . this was new. "I said, 'you owe me.'" He repeated, his voice firm.

"Owe you _what_, exactly?" The furrow deepened as she turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"Something!" He threw his hands in the air. "An explanation, maybe?"

"What's there to explain, Ron? You saw me back there!" He watched as she began to wrathfully tug at her hair.

"Yeah, I saw you. But, I still don't know what to bloody well _call_ you." His voice rose a notch as the nerves in his stomach began to quiet. "And what the Hell is Hagrid always going on about? He's almost more cryptic than you are! And from Hagrid, that's just bloody creepy!"

Aster let out a long, frustrated, graveling sigh. "I _told_ you, Ron. I _told_ you. I'm a monster. I'm a fucking _monster_. Why do you want to make it worse by giving it a name?" She shook her head. "Just let it be, Ron. Please!" With that she slipped through the castle doors and disappeared.

Standing there, looking at the empty space where she'd been standing a moment before, he roared with frustration. "Why does EVERYTHING have to be so bloody _complicated?_!"

He angrily clumped through the castle entrance and headed hurriedly toward the Gryffindor Tower. He had enough information to peak Harry and Hermione's interests. He wished it wouldn't come to this, but he'd hit his limit. Besides, this was something worth spending a couple hours in the library.

* * *

So, finally, a new update. There will be many more when I get my new computer. Sorry it took almost a year... Review please! 


End file.
